The principal instrumentation for this projjct, a Cameca MBX 2-50 keV scanning electron beam microprobe, was delivered in January, 1980, and installed during February and March, 1980. The initial performance testing has been accomplished and the machine has been accepted. Some preliminary collaborative biological work is being done and more is planned after modifications are completed to permit the automatic displacement of the sample under the electron beam. More complete automation of the microprobe is being planned and most of the necessary hardware has been ordered. The microprobe will be interfaced to a PDP 11-60 computer. The automation will permit computer control of the specimen stage, electron beam scanning and wavelength dispersive X-ray spectrometers. The bulk of the software will start to be written towards the end of the next reporting period and will require approximately one year to complete.